The Silent Rise of Aram Elithior
by luciusbraun
Summary: A young man named Aram Elithior is suddenly sucked up into an adventure that threatens his very life. Unaware that he has great power, he is hunted down by an enemy he thought had perished.


**_So, I'm extremly new to this writing thing here. I have been reading on for about a year now, so I was like, "Heck, why not make an account." Then it lead to this little idea. Stay with me please. Any helpful sugestions, please nicely give them. Anything that is written in Sindarin will be translated. Thank you!_ "**

" Im am faras a stag in i taur," Aram recited to himself. Speaking in the Sindarin tongue was a habit of his, a habit he did most frequently. It gave him a sense of divine knowledge, that a mere mortal would be so fluent in a language so graceful. It was one of his many studies he did. One of the more "subdued" studies that is.

He froze as a twig cracked. His eyes immediately began to roam about, searching for the source of the sound. Hunter instincts in full use he slowly drew back the string of his bow; his arrow already notched.

Then, out of the thicket, a stag cautiously lifted his head; horns regally perched atop his furry brow.

Aram pulled the string taut, sighting the arrow on the stag's left eye; a fatal shot if it did not miss.

Not knowing of of the man's presence, the buck fully emerged that his surroundings were safe.

The twang of the bow was noticed only too late as the noble stag dropped to the ground, an arrow through its eye.

Making a noise similar to a young child when they completed something, Aram jumped up to claim his prize.

It was a large buck, an eight pointer at that; enough meat for him, and then some. The musk that emitted from the deer's body was a clear indicator that it was in search of mate. Aram wrinkled his nose at the smell. Not he did not like it, but it can be a bit overpowering at times.

He leaned down, and pulled out his hunting knife. Using one hand to pick up the deer's antlers, he used his other to cut a hole in the bridge of the deer's nose. Taking a study branch, he slid it through the opening so the was a handle on each side for him to drag the deer.

Wiping his hands off on his breeches, Aram stood up, his bow and quiver slung on his shoulder; deer dragging behind him.

Dragging a full grown stag through the woods is never an easy task. Well, maybe if it was in a flat area, with no objects obstructing your path. That is never the case in the woods though. Think logs, tree roots, streams, (and the mud that comes with water). The only reason he was moving the deer's body, was to find an open space so as the clean it.

Soon, he found a fairly open spot, where the trees seemed to form a sort of ring around the bank of a stream. Aram gave the stag one more good tug, then dropped it to the ground; breathing heavily. Even for a full grown man, dragging dead weight is not as easy as it may seem.

When he had finished the bloody business of cleaning the animal; he put the meat he needed in a sealed leather pack. The meat would keep for a while, but it would be eaten before it went bad.

The man ten dragged the now obliterated carcass away from the stream, so as not to taint the water when the body began to rot. Then, he went back to the stream and washed off his bloody hands; in short, giving himself a quick cleanup. When you've been walking in the woods for few day, you do need to freshen up a bit every now and then.

Pausing for a moment, he looked in the gently rippling water at his reflection. From what he could tell, his face was in a bit of a rough state. Stubble covered his lower face; not to the point were it was a beard, but it was getting rather thick. That needed to go as soon as it could. It always made his face itch terribly. His hair looked a mess as well, but then again, he was using a moving body of water for a mirror.

Putting a hand on one knee, Aram pushed himself up. He turned away from the stream, and began walking into the woods, refreshed and a full pack of venison on his back. He even hummed a jaunty tune he had heard a maid singing in a village he went to a while back. _Yes_ , he though to himself, _today was going to be a good day_. A good day indeed.


End file.
